


Still There

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Community: junjou100, Drabble, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Nowaki wants to try something new in the bedroom. Hiroki refuses, but Nowaki is persistent. NowakixHiroki.





	Still There

**Author's Note:**

> Still There
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NowakixHiroki, blindfold, a bit smutty (mostly just suggested), mild angst and of course, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica isn’t mine~
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> For junjou100 the other week.

The first time Hiroki had seen Nowaki with a blindfold in his hands he had paled and instantly refused to take part. Whether it was to be used on his lover or himself, he wanted nothing to do with the idea at all, as it made him uncomfortable. What had been the worst day of his life had been because of a blindfold after all, and though he was very much over that by now, he didn’t trust the material not to cause his world to crash around him again.

He’d only ever used a blindfold once, but there was no way Nowaki would have known that, so he couldn’t really blame him. So when Nowaki tried the idea again a few weeks later, he had just turned it down again and attempted to ignore the confused and disappointed look on his lover’s face. He didn’t want to have to explain the problem to him; though Nowaki never seemed to get jealous over Akihiko anymore, he was sure it would just make the brat more determined, and he didn’t want that.

Yet as time went on Nowaki just persisted in bringing the stupid thing out and Hiroki found himself giving in. As it was secured around the back of his head, he felt Nowaki’s lips on his, more gentle than ever. He felt ashamed of being so against it when he clung to his boyfriend tightly and cried out, felt ashamed he had even tried to use it to ‘help’ Akihiko those years before.

Because the blindfold _didn’t_ hide who Nowaki was from him. Though he couldn’t see his face, every other aspect of the man was brought out; the slight curves of his body, the smell of his skin. If anything, they were _enhanced_.

He never said no again.


End file.
